1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a synchronization system, and more particularly, to beacon signal processing circuit, a high-speed synchronization circuit and a receiving terminal including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
China Mobile Multimedia Broadcasting (CMMB) is a mobile television (TV) and multimedia standard specified in China by the State Administration of Radio, Film, and Television (SARFT), in which broadcasting services are provided using a time-slot based frame structure. The time slot is used to divide a channel in a time domain and fixedly assigned the channel to each of a plurality of access points so that the plurality of access points can use a shared transmission medium without collision. In the CMMB, time-slicing is used to minimize power consumption.
Meanwhile, a data signal included in a desired service logic channel (SLCH) is decoded after channel information is received using a control logic channel (CLCH) in the CMMB. Due to this feature of the CMMB, the effect of the time slicing for reducing power consumption may be significantly diminished when the SLCH is dispersed.